


you can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, jesus god this is unmitigated filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you two drunk?” he asks, and Sam laughs, blushes enough to confirm it. Bucky gasps, just a little, and Steve narrows his eyes a little more. “Are you <em>fucking</em>?” Bucky giggles, something that turns into a breathy sigh halfway through, and god, they are, they're drunk and fucking and Steve was at <em>work</em>, it's not fair, they are the worst.</p>
<p>“It was Sam's idea,” Bucky tells him, and Sam brings his hand up from under the covers, smacks him lightly in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“The <em>fort</em> was my idea. Drinking and fucking, that was all you, Barnes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)

When Steve gets home, the apartment is suspiciously dark, and suspiciously quiet.

“Sam?” he calls, flicking on the hall light. “Buck?”

There's a noise from the direction of the lounge. Half giggle, half gasp, and cut off partway through. Steve takes off his jacket, hangs it up, winces at the headache building behind his eyes. It's been- it's just been a really long day, hashing out the mess of the Registration Act, and he's tired, and he was just kind of hoping he could flop down onto the couch and have both Sam and Bucky be really _nice_ to him this evening.

“Seriously, guys, where are you?” he asks, and then stops short in the living room doorway, because- _because._ Because all the furniture’s been rearranged, stacked up precariously into teetering piles, and draped with sheets and blankets, and his whole living room is apparently now a fucking blanket fort. “Goddamn it,” he mutters to himself, and just- takes a minute, because of everything he was expecting, coming home to a fort like Sam and Bucky are twelve year olds is maybe not on the top of the list.

Actually, he reevaluates that. Sam and Bucky are totally about twelve years old, sometimes, based on the bickering and the slapfights and the interminable battle over whose turn it is to sit in the front seat.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky says from somewhere in the depths of the fort. “Come join us, would you.” Steve sighs, and crouches down, finds the doorway.

When he shuffles inside, it's immediately warmer, cramped and cosy. They've found string lights somewhere, draped them up in looping strands, and the soft twinkling light, the piles of cushions, it's very tempting. Bucky and Sam are lying side by side, Sam spooned up behind Bucky like they're snuggling, a quilt pulled up to their chins. Steve just _looks_ , for a minute, because this is all suspiciously lovely.

“Hi,” Sam says. “Welcome home. How was work?” His voice is maybe a little rougher than usual, catches in his throat, and Steve narrows his eyes. Smells whisky.

“Are you two drunk?” he asks, and Sam laughs, blushes enough to confirm it. Bucky gasps, just a little, and Steve narrows his eyes a little more. “Are you _fucking_?” Bucky giggles, something that turns into a breathy sigh halfway through, and god, they are, they're drunk and fucking and Steve was at _work_ , it's not fair, they are the worst.

“It was Sam's idea,” Bucky tells him, and Sam brings his hand up from under the covers, smacks him lightly in the shoulder.

“The _fort_ was my idea. Drinking and fucking, that was all you, Barnes.”

“Jesus,” Steve sighs. “Jesus Christ, you two.”

“You should- join us,” Bucky suggests, voice hitching, and it's an effort for Steve to frown, to pretend like he's mad. He can feel his dick already pretty fucking interested in the idea of getting in the middle of these two, all loose and drunk and dopey-happy.

“You want that, huh,” Sam murmurs. Sets his hand over Bucky's throat, gets his mouth real close to Bucky's ear. “You want Steve too? Not enough for you, baby, you need us both?” He bites at Bucky's earlobe, tightens his grip on Bucky's throat, and all Steve's faux hesitation falls away in the face of how Bucky _moans_ , mouth falling open, eyes glassy.

“God, Buck,” he says, slides in under the covers. He's still fully dressed, and he shoves his hips up against Bucky's, knowing he’ll be hypersensitive to it, knowing the rub and drag of rough denim against his dick will hurt. Bucky likes that, the edge of pain. Bucky likes that a _lot._

“ _Oh_ -” he gasps, “Steve, oh, _fuck_ ,” and Sam shoves in a little harder, grinding Bucky up against Steve. Steve runs his hands over Bucky’s chest, pinches at his nipples, smirks at how he gasps again. He’s flushed all the way across his cheeks, down his throat, his chest, and goddamn, he’s just so _pretty_ , Steve can’t hardly take it.

He skims his hand lower, over Bucky’s hip, the curve of his ass. Trails his fingers down between Bucky’s cheeks, where Sam’s dick is sunk all the way in. Rubs along the edge of Bucky’s hole.

“Oh, you’re so _wet_ ,” he murmurs, because he is, loose and slick, blood-hot, stretched out like Sam’s been fucking him slowly open for hours. Bucky groans, and Steve can’t help it, pushes the tip of his finger inside alongside Sam’s cock. “Sam been nice to you, huh? Been real nice, baby, got you all easy and wanting?”

“I’m _always_ nice,” Sam says with a grin. Pulls his hips back and then pushes in again, and Steve’s finger slides in deeper. Sam rubs his thumb over the artery in Bucky’s throat, just under his jaw, and Steve listens to how Bucky’s breath hitches and hitches.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “yeah, you are, god, you’re so nice. Sam make you come already, baby? Is that why you’re being so good for us?”

“Twice,” Sam says, “ _twice_ , he was so desperate for it, I just had to touch him, the first time.”

“That right, huh,” Steve says, low, a growl in his voice. “You desperate, Buck? Sam fuck you right through it, keep you right on that edge, not let you stop?”

“Oh, he _begged_ ,” Sam tells him, and Steve can’t help it, sinks another finger in. Feels Bucky clench around it, and he’s whining, whimpering, soft noises that maybe he hardly even knows he’s making. “Didn’t you, baby? Begged me to touch you, begged me to fuck you, and jeez, Steve, he’s been talking about _your_ dick all damn day.”

“Is that right,” Steve says, voice dark. “You want it, Bucky? You gonna come for us again first?” With his free hand he pinches Bucky’s nipple again, hard, and twists his fingers inside him to hit Bucky’s prostate. Sam’s dick is thick, steel-hard, sliding in and out so easy, and Steve leans in closer, licks his way into Bucky’s mouth, bites at his lower lip.

“He’s gonna,” Sam chokes, “aren’t you, baby, you’re so close,” and when Steve looks at him, Bucky’s just _gone_ , eyes glazed over, floating somewhere maybe in the stratosphere. Beyond words, beyond thinking, just _wanting_ , and fuck, Steve just wants to wreck him so bad. Take him apart, make him feel good for days.

Bucky comes all in a rush, and he’s gasping, wet, maybe crying a little. Spills out all over Steve’s jeans, his shirt.

“Jeez,” Steve says, not letting up on how he’s rubbing into his ass, pressing hard, “jeez, Buck, you made a damn mess.”

“I think it’s your turn,” Sam tells him, breathless. “If you want to fuck, I think- yeah.”

“Yeah? Think he can’t take much more?” Steve pulls back, just a little, kisses Bucky’s cheek, the corner of his eye. “You doing okay, baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky gets out, “god, yes, Steve, _Steve_ , you gotta- you gotta fuck me, okay, I want-”

“You gonna take care of Sam, then?” Steve asks him, as Sam pulls out with a gasp. “He’s been treating you so right, Buck, making you feel so good, we gotta take care of him.”

“Want-” Bucky gasps, “I want- I’ll, fuck, Sam, can I blow you?”

“Oh,” Sam says laughingly. Peels off the condom and flings it into a corner where they’ll find it later and be disgusted, probably. “Baby, I’m not about to stop you.” They pause to rearrange, and Steve strips off, quick. There’s come all over his shirt, a huge wet patch on his jeans where Bucky’s cock has been rubbing and rubbing, leaking all over, and he can’t help it, leans down and takes the head of it into his mouth. Bucky _whines_ , and his dick pulses, drools a little more come over Steve’s tongue.

“Please-” he says, “oh god, Stevie, you can’t, you’ll make me-”

Something about the serum Bucky got makes his refractory period crazy short. They’ve done this before, pushing and pushing him, testing his limits. Six is his record, Steve’s pretty sure, and he’s kinda tempted, maybe, to see if they can beat it.

Bucky _sobs_ , though, and Jesus, Steve’s so hard, and this fort stinks of sex and come and sweat, it’s filthy perfect, and then Sam grabs Bucky’s hair and _pulls_ and the noise he makes is fucking obscene and god, yeah, _fuck_ , Steve wants to be in him. He pulls his mouth off Bucky’s dick, gets on his knees, flips Bucky over on all fours. Sam’s stretched out on his back, dick so hard he could probably hammer nails with it, and he touches Bucky’s cheek tenderly, strokes his hair. Steve’s heart hurts a little to see it, like he loves these two so much he might cry, Jesus god, and he grabs Bucky’s hips, pulls his ass up a little. Reaches for a condom packet, and Bucky shakes his head.

“Can you just-” he whispers. Stops for a second like it’s overwhelming, like he can’t think quite right. “I just, Steve, I wanna feel you.”

“Yeah? You want me dripping out of you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky begs, and Steve can do that, alright. That’s just _fine_. He rubs his dick against Bucky’s ass, between his cheeks, teasing. Watches it smear slick pre-come everywhere.

“You ready?” he asks, and Bucky murmurs, _mmhmm_ , swallows Sam’s cock right down. Steve doesn’t need any more encouragement, just lines his dick up, sinks right in. Sam’s fucked him and fucked him and he’s so slick, so wet that Steve just slides in, bottoms out easily. But god, _Jesus_ , Bucky’s still hot and tight around him. He’s moaning around Sam’s cock, little breathy noises, and Steve pulls out, thrusts in again harder.

“Yeah,” Sam murmurs, “yeah, sugar, that’s it, god, Barnes, you got a mouth made for this, alright,” and the praise must get straight to that good spot in Bucky’s head because Steve feels his whole body tighten up like he’s already on the edge.

“Nuh uh,” he says, warning. “Not until I say, Buck, not when Sam’s already been so goddamn good to you.” Bucky whines again and Steve smiles. Digs his fingers into Bucky’s hips and fucks and _fucks_ him. Rubs his thumb along the rim of Bucky’s hole where it’s all puffy and red, swollen from fucking, and then pushes right on in, stretches him out just a little more.

“Oh _Jesus_ ,” Sam says prayerfully, “oh, _shit_ ,” and Steve looks right at him as he’s coming, can’t get enough of the way Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, the sweat glistening right down his chest. Bucky swallows and swallows, takes it all, doesn’t move until Sam drags him away by the hair. “ _Christ_ ,” Sam says again. “Jesus goddamn Mary and Joseph, Bucky, your _mouth_.” He’s been living with them both so long now he swears like a Brooklyn Catholic. Steve loves it. Loves _him_ , god, he loves him so much. Watches Sam touch his thumb to Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky sucks it in. “Oh, you need that? Need my fingers in your mouth, huh? Here, baby.” When he holds out two fingers, Bucky whimpers, takes them right in. Gag reflex gone, and he just, he _loves_ this, being caught between the two of them and used right up, and Steve and Sam, Jesus, they’re gonna give it to him, alright.

“So goddamn needy,” Steve teases. Slaps Bucky’s ass, pushes a finger into him like he did before when Sam was fucking him. “Yeah, look at you, you want to be so full up, huh? Want everything we can give you. Pull his hair, Sam, pull it hard.”

“Oh,” Sam says, “sure, yeah,” and gets a better grip, takes a fistful of Bucky’s hair and _pulls_ , and that’s it, Bucky’s gone, he’s crying so pretty, Jesus fuckin’ goddamn _Christ_ , Steve’s gonna come.

He pushes again and again into Bucky even once he’s come, dick still hard. Feels his own come spill out around him, wet on his fingers, and fuck, it’s so _filthy_ , Steve’s not done, not yet. He pulls out, leaves his fingers there. Rubs the pad of his finger over Bucky’s prostate just to feel him jerk, and then gets down lower, leans right in. Breathes hot over Bucky’s hole, and feels him shudder.

“Oh- oh _oh_ ,” Bucky gasps, “ _Steve_ , oh, please, _fuck_ ,” and Steve smiles, pleased with himself. Traces his tongue light and fluttering over the edge, and then pushes in, tastes come and lube and sex. Bucky just goes limp, dissolves into it, and Steve licks and licks, sucks at him.

“Jesus god,” Sam murmurs, “Captain America, eating ass like he was made for it, I’ve fuckin’ died and gone to heaven,” and Steve laughs a little, hears Bucky moan and moan. Shoves another finger in, scrapes his teeth a little, and then goes back to being real gentle, just all mouth and tongue building him right, right up.

It’s maybe a good half hour before he thinks Bucky’s been good enough to deserve it. He’s stopped begging, stopped pleading, is just breath and noise, and Steve finally, _finally_ pulls back, presses a kiss to the curve where his ass meets his thigh.

“You wanna come, baby?”

“I- _oh_ , I-”

“You can,” Steve tells him, “when you wanna,” and then gets his mouth back in there, shoves his tongue in as deep as it’ll go. Bucky’s ass tightens around his tongue and his fingers, tightens right up, and god, _god_ , Steve loves feeling it when Bucky comes from his mouth. Loves it more than maybe anything else in the whole goddamn world.

They all collapse, afterward. Right down into a pile, Bucky in the middle, and Steve’s gotta pat his hair now, tell him how good he did. Sam’s kissing the nape of his neck, and Bucky’s breathing like maybe he forgot how. Big heaving breaths like he’s on the edge of crying, but it’s okay. Steve kisses his eyelids, holds him in close. Catches his breath, and grins at Sam over the curve of Bucky’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” Sam murmurs. Kisses him slow. “How was work?”

“Terrible,” Steve says. Hums in satisfaction against Sam’s mouth. He's forgotten all about work, is the truth, feels warm and blissed out and a little close to drunk, maybe. Drunk on hot skin and the way Sam and Bucky moan. “Better now. You think we can order pizza to the fort?”

“Yeah,” Sam says. “Yeah, I bet we can.”

Maybe, Steve thinks, maybe they just won’t leave this blanket fort ever, like, _ever_ , because goddamn, okay Sam and Bucky have some good ideas, once in a while. It’s worth coming home to.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean like jesus goddamn fuckin christ i thought this was gonna be cute. "they build a fort!" I thought, "that's so adorable!" and then, well. you ever post something you feel like AO3 needs a rating above 'explicit' because uh
> 
> A N Y W A Y I am [on tumblr](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/), come hang out with me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] You can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218018) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
